TNG:TCF- Charlotte's Day
by CharlieGreene
Summary: A regular day in the life of Charlotte Hope. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I had to fill in some space before i started on the movies, so here we go. I had fun writing this- just some random stuff that i thought Charlotte would do through the day, and some others as well. Please tell me if anyone is OOC.**

**I own nothing but Charlotte and her relationships with the crew. Please r/r.**

* * *

"I believe that is checkmate."

Charlotte made a sound halfway between a groan and a laugh. "I don't know why I bother playing this game when I know you'll always win."

Data raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you enjoy the challenge."

"Some challenge. You can beat me in 6 moves," she grumbled, then dropped her mini-sulk and grinned instead. "Oh, don't listen to me; I'm just a sore loser. Chess doesn't seem to be my forte. Another game?"

Data thought for a short moment. "I have another idea."

"What's that?"

"Perhaps you would accompany me in a holodeck program of Sherlock Holmes?"

Charlotte stared at him in disbelief. "Good lord, we've been together for about 6 years and you finally ask me on a date. Took you long enough, didn't it?"

Data looked confused. "Am I to understand that you have been waiting for me to 'make the next move' as it were?"

She shrugged. "Actually, I was waiting for you to reach the stage of development where you would start to take matters into your own hands, instead of letting me lead you along. So yes, making the next move."

"I am curious- How long have you been waiting?"

"Probably since our third or fourth date, a good half a decade ago. Now _I'm_ curious- What made you suddenly ask me like that?" Suspicion crept into her voice. "Was it Geordie?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

Charlotte laughed, shaking her head. "I know you boys too well. He can't help offering advice, and you can't help listening." She slipped of her seat and offered him her hand. "Anyway, no matter whose idea it was, I would be quite happy to accompany you, my avid Sherlock-fan."

Data took her hand and let her lead him out of Ten-Forward.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did your date go?" Deanna asked, sitting down opposite Charlotte and waving the waiter over.

"How did you know?" Charlotte asked after they had placed their orders.

"Geordie told me."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Of course he did." She shook her head. "What did he say?"

"I asked him where Data was, and he said, 'If he's taken my advice, on the holodeck.' So, how was it?"

"Great. You should've seen him as Sherlock, with a dressing gown and pipe, strolling around the living room while he delivered monologues and solved a case a minute. I nearly cracked myself."

"Was this really the first time he had asked you?"

"Yes. Six years, can you believe it?"

The waiter returned bearing food. Charlotte looked over her plate of salad at her friend and senior officer's bowl. "Chocolate cake for lunch?"

Deanna shrugged. "Chocolate is for every occasion."

For a while the table was silent as the two women began their meals, then Deanna put down her spoon with an embarrassed look. "Charlotte, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Go ahead; you are my councillor, after all."

She lowered her voice. "Are you and Lieutenant-Commander Data in a physical relationship?"

Charlotte suddenly choked on her mouthful of food, and Deanna had to wait a few moments while she recovered. When she had caught her breath, Charlotte's face was as red as one of the tomatoes in her salad. "W-what brought this on all of a sudden?" she stammered.

Deanna could sense her discomfort, and cursed herself for bringing it up. "I'm sorry; you don't have to answer if you don't want to. It was merely curiosity."

Charlotte looked around Ten-Forward and cleared her throat. "It's ok; you just caught me by surprise. No, we're not in a physical relationship." Some of her embarrassment wearing off, she smiled. "One of the advantages of an android boyfriend is that you can take it as slow as you want and he won't complain."

Deanna was relieved that she hadn't taken offense. "You certainly do seem to be taking your time. If you don't mind my asking, do you have any plans of taking it to the next level any time soon?"

"Not really; I think we're both confortable where we are now." Charlotte leaned forward with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Speaking of the next level, what about you and Commander Riker? I don't know much about your past, but he's handsome, and a good leader, and I can tell you both still have a lot of chemistry. What about it? Any plans?"

"Charlotte, you are beginning to sound like my mother!" Deanna laughed, blushing. "She's intent on getting me married off to someone."

"And what do you think of that?" Charlotte asked, feeling that the roles of councillor and patient had suddenly been reversed.

"It's…annoying," Deanna admitted. She took her last bite of cake and gave a small smile. "But I can handle her most of the time." A sudden though crossed her mind, and her smile widened. "Speaking of marriage…this is probably breaking doctor-patient confidentiality, but I would only do this for you. About two years ago, before Keiko and Miles O'Brian's wedding, Data came to me puzzled about wedding customs. I can't remember how we got onto it, but he told me that one day, he hoped to marry."

Charlotte leaned back to absorb this new information. Of course, she hadn't been around then, and she wondered if C2 had noticed anything.

"He had one reservation," Deanna continued softly. "That he would never be able to grow old with the one he married."

"But if he married me, he wouldn't have to worry about that," Charlotte whispered, catching on.

"Exactly."

They sat in silence for a few moments, while Charlotte briefly thought about her future with Data and Deanna wondered whether she had done the right thing. Finally, Deanna stood up. "I should go; I have another date with someone else."

Charlotte stood too. "Thank you, Councillor." She leaned forward and briefly hugged her friend. "You've been helpful."

"I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Ensign."

Charlotte looked over at her blind superior officer. "Yes, Commander?"

Geordie stopped what he was doing and leaned on his console, regarding his co-worker and best friend's girlfriend. "How long have you been one?"

"What, an Ensign? About 3 or 4 years. Why?"

"What would you say if I said I was thinking of promoting you?"

Charlotte stared at him. "Promotion? What brought this on?"

Geordie shrugged. "I've been watching you work. You've always had a good work ethic. After your illness you struggled a bit, but you've successfully got back on your feet and your work is just as good, if not better, than it was before."

"Why, thank you, sir," said Charlotte, flattered and excited at the thought of being moved up the ranks.

"How does Lieutenant Hope sound to you?"

She grinned. "It has a nice ring."

"Good. Now, this can't happen straight away, you understand, but it will happen soon. I just thought I'd let you know." He looked at the chronometer on the wall. "It's nearly the end of your shift. Do you wanna join me for dinner tonight?"

Charlotte shook her head apologetically. "No-can-do, Commander. I'm busy tonight."

Geordie crossed his arms and leaned back. "If you don't mind me saying so, you don't seem to socialise very much with the crew- except for Data, of course. How about this- join us in our poker game tomorrow night." He held up his hand at her look of protest. "I insist."

"But I-"

"Data will be there."

"I…" She considered it. "I don't know how to play," she finished lamely.

"Doesn't matter; we'll teach you. C'mon, Charlotte, a little bit of socialisation won't hurt you."

Charlotte sighed, then glared at him. "You're as blunt as an older brother, you know that, Commander? Alright, I'll come. Where and what time?"

"Deck 8, room 15, 1930 hours."

"Thanks." She finished what she was doing on her screen and stepped away. "Time to knock off, I guess." Smiling at Geordie, she headed for the door, but stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot: Can I borrow your Hyperspanner? I'm doing a pet project and I couldn't be bothered reprogramming my replicator."

"Sure." He fetched his toolbox from the office on the other side of engineering and handed it over. "Goodnight, Ensign."


	4. Chapter 4

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about poker, would you?" she asked as soon as she heard the soft footsteps on her carpet.

"Nope." C2 plopped down on the chair opposite Charlotte with a sigh. "Why?"

"I've been invited to a game."

"Oh." C2 yawned and glanced at the table. "What are you doing?"

"Something I haven't done in a while- inventing."

C2 took a tiny device out of her pocket and set in on the table. "What do you want the ETU for?"

"It's part of what I'm making."

"Some kind of transporter device?"

"You got it."

"What for?"

Charlotte's face clouded. "Oh, um, just a pet project."

C2 rolled her eyes. "Hello, remember who you're talking to? What is it, really?"

Silence.

"Ok, whatever. How was your day?"

"Data asked me on a date, I had lunch with Deanna, and Geordie's gonna promote me. You?"

"I got asked out, I made a new friend, and Lt. Finch is gonna promote me."

"Cool. Who asked you out?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Geordie."

Charlotte dropped the hyperspanner, which missed the table and fell with a soft thud onto the carpet, taking a box of bits and wires with it.

C2 raised her hands sheepishly. "Sorry."

"And what did you say?" Charlotte demanded.

"I said I'd think about it."

"And are you?"

"Yes."

Silence, then: "What are you going to tell him?"

"What _should_ I tell him?"

Charlotte leaned back, biting her lip. "Honestly, I… I really can't tell you. This has to be your decision."

"But I don't know _what_ to decide!" C2 wailed, burying her head in her hands.

Charlotte sucked in a breath. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"No. I like him, but not in that way."

"Do you want to develop feelings for him? Do you want there to be a potential for a relationship?"

C2 was silent for a long time, thinking over the situation. Did she want to get into another relationship, considering the complex situation she was already in? She had been asked out many times, but this was the first time she'd had to think hard about her answer. She liked Geordie, she was sure of it, but…

She shook her head. "I'm gonna need a lot more time."

Charlotte smiled. "You'll make the right choice. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks for your optimism, but I'm not sure I agree with you. Anyway, I'm tired. If you're not going

to tell me what you're making, I think I'll go to bed.

"Ok. See you later. And take care."

"I will."

"I mean it."

C2 smiled. "Thanks. So do I."

Once C2 had left, Charlotte picked up the spanner and the stuff on the ground, and got back to work.


End file.
